Mtoto/Main article
Mtoto is a male elephant calf. He is a Pride Lander. Biography ''The Lion Guard "Bunga the Wise" When Bunga gains an entourage of followers, Mtoto begins to follow him around, fanning him. The Lion Guard approaches, causing Mtoto to pause, but Bunga encourages him to continue. Not long after this, the dam breaks, but Mtoto continues to fan Bunga until the honey badger takes off after his friends. Mtoto scrambles after Bunga, following him into a canyon, and Bunga yells encouragement to him as he races to escape the rushing water. Once Mtoto catches up with Bunga, the two follow the rest of the animals to a dead-end, where Kion is forced to use the Roar of the Elders to blast away the oncoming floodwaters. With the flood no longer a threat, Mtoto joins the other animals in enjoying a new water hole created by the floodwaters. "Fuli's New Family" Mtoto appears briefly during "My Own Way". As Fuli trots by, he stops with his herd to sing and then continues on. "Follow that Hippo!" When the Lion Guard is alerted to a hyena attack, Mtoto and his friends emerge from the thicket, explaining that they had simply been playing "Lion Guard." Kion gently explains to them the dangers of pretending to be hyenas, and the young animals vow to never play in such a way again. After the promise is made, a shy Mtoto approaches his idol, Beshte, and suggests that the real Lion Guard play with them. The other young animals are excited by this idea, but Kion admits that they have business elsewhere. However, Mtoto begs Beshte to stay, and the hippopotamus invites Mtoto to watch them train. On their way to the training grounds, Mtoto gushes about his love for Beshte and admits that it's because of Beshte that he likes the Lion Guard so much. Once at the training grounds, Beshte tells the team that he's brought along Mtoto, and Kion agrees to let the young elephant train with them. First, the team does an obstacle course, but when it's Mtoto's turn to dash through the water, he gets water in his trunk and sprays it all over Fuli. After Mtoto's mistake, Kion decides to run a stealth-surround drill, in which the team attempts to sneak up on him without alerting him to their presence. However, as they're drilling, Mtoto accidentally falls down a steep cliff and lands on an unprepared Bunga. After the disaster, Beshte volunteers to walk Mtoto home. On their way home, Beshte tries to encourage a crushed Mtoto by singing "Hero Inside" to him. The song works, and Mtoto returns to his friends, more ready than ever to play a game of "Lion Guard." No longer able to play as hyenas themselves, the friends begin to chase hyraxes instead, but in doing so, they inadvertently alert the hyenas to their presence, and Janja instructs his cronies to follow them. Eventually, the hyenas catch up to Mtoto and his friends, and the young animals flee in panic. After a brief skirmish, the hyenas target Mtoto as the slowest. Having escaped the hyenas, Mtoto's friends rush up to Beshte and beg him to save Mtoto. Just in time, Beshte shows up to save Mtoto from the hyenas, and the two escape into the water. Together, Beshte and Mtoto manage to avoid the hyenas, who skulk on the edges of the river, trying to catch a bite of them as they pass. However, the two run into a float of crocodiles, and Beshte encourages Mtoto to be stealthy as they sneak past. Ono happens to catch sight of Beshte and Mtoto, and he races back to alert the team. Too late, Beshte and Mtoto are spotted by the crocodiles, and Mtoto fends them off by spraying water with his trunk. Just then, the rest of the Lion Guard appears and dispatches of the crocodiles. In the chaos, the hyenas are knocked into the pool, where they're chased in circles by the crocodile float. After the rescue, Mtoto relates his tale of rescue to his friends, who react with amazement and awe. Kion approaches and volunteers to give each of them a muddy mark of the Lion Guard, to which the young animals crowd around him eagerly. Mtoto, who bears his muddy mark proudly, proclaims to Beshte that he's his hero, and Beshte, in turn, proclaims that Mtoto is his. "Beware the Zimwi" Mtoto and a group of young animals gather at Rafiki's tree to hear a story about the Zimwi, a legendary beast that roams the Pride Lands during the full moon. Mtoto and his friends are frightened by the story, but Kion assures them that no such beast exists. After the story, Mtoto wonders if the Zimwi is real, but Kion once more asserts that it is just a story. He then suggests that Mtoto and his friends sleep together that night in order to feel safe. The young animals take Kion's advice, but as they are sleeping, they are frightened by rustling in the bushes and rush to get the Lion Guard. After hearing the young animals' story, the Lion Guard sets off in search of the fabled Zimwi, which turns out to just be two young porcupines. "Ono's Idol" Mtoto hides from his friends by submerging beneath water. He then springs out of the water and sprays his friends. Just then, he asks the two if they have heard something, after which they spot a large flock of birds gathering nearby. The Lion Guard arrives on the scene, and Mtoto exchanges cheerful greetings with his hero, Beshte. Later, before the Royal Mud Print Ceremony, Mtoto graciously gives up seats in the front for some birds. Beshte praises him for his kindness, and Mtoto comments that Beshte will always be his hero. At twilight, Mtoto attends Ono's Royal Mud Print ceremony. "The Savannah Summit" The Lion Guard is playing Baobab Ball when a dry ledge collapses underneath Kion and Bunga. Kion assures the others that they are fine, and Ono comments that the ledge is rather dry. Fuli then adds that the dry season is well on its way. Just then, Mtoto approaches with the Lion Guard's baobab fruit. Bunga starts to chase Mtoto when the young elephant suddenly pulls to a halt, listening intently. He informs the Lion Guard that his mother is communicating with him via infrasound, a low pitch that only some animals are able to hear. Mtoto then demonstrates his great hearing to the Lion Guard and informs them that several important Pride Landers are heading toward Pride Rock. Kion realizes that it is time for the Savannah Summit, an important yearly event in which leaders in the Pride Lands discuss how they will proceed during the dry season. No sooner has he revealed this when Mtoto overhears a crocodile heading to Pride Rock, and Ono spots Makuu en route to the Summit. Kion deduces that Makuu must be trying to spoil the event, and he and the Lion Guard take off to thwart the danger and warn Simba. At Mizimu Grove, the Lion Guard comments on how well the animals are behaving, though Kion remains unconvinced of Makuu's reformation. As they speak, the Lion Guard notices that Makuu is missing from the event, and Mtoto runs up with news that Makuu is speaking angrily near the watering hole. The Lion Guard takes off to stop the danger and arrives on the scene to find Makuu arguing with Bupu, the antelope leader. Without asking for an explanation, Kion orders Makuu to back off. Despite the Lion Guard's presence, Bupu attacks Makuu, who attempts to defend himself until Kion chastises him again, claiming that he will not let anyone ruin the Savannah Summit. After the fight, Kion thanks Mtoto for helping the Lion Guard and conscripts the young elephant to keep his ears open for trouble. While patrolling the Pride Lands for trouble, Mtoto overhears Twiga speaking about Makuu, and he informs the Lion Guard of what he has heard. Bunga assumes that there is trouble, and Kion worries that Makuu will ruin the Summit. Together, the team takes off to protect Twiga, but when they arrive on the scene, Makuu is nowhere to be found, only Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga. Later, Mtoto rushes up to the Lion Guard and proclaims that Makuu is yelling at Bupu again, this time at Pride Rock. The team rushes to Pride Rock. After a discomforted Kion speaks with his grandfather, Mufasa, he is confronted by the Lion Guard, who informs him that Mtoto has heard of another attack involving Makuu. Kion warns his friends to not jump to conclusions and asks Mtoto to listen more closely to what is being said. Mtoto does as he is prompted and explains that someone is making a plan to strike just after sunset. Though the rest of the Lion Guard suspects Makuu of foul intentions, Kion thinks more deeply about the issue and realizes that it may be the other Pride Lander leaders who are at the root of the problem. The team rushes to Mizimu Grove, where they save Makuu from falling into a pit full of rotten fruit. Makuu realizes that someone had set a trap for him, and Kion proclaims that he knows how to find out who is to blame. Later that day, Kion announces to the Summit that Makuu had fallen into a pit and lost his life in the struggle. A horrified Twiga and Vuruga Vuruga exclaim that they had never intended for Makuu to get hurt, only to fall into a pit of rotten fruit. Just then, Makuu reveals himself and announces to the gathered animals that he had come to the Summit with the intention of helping his float and the Pride Lands, but had only received distrust and hostility. Makuu then prompts Simba to let the Summit go on. With negotiations reinitiated, the other animals act graciously with Makuu. Mtoto announces that he must return home, and Bunga comments that he is glad that he cannot hear as well as Mtoto, else he would know everyone else's business. Fuli jokes that he would look horrible with ears that big, and the rest of the Lion Guard laughs. "The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar" In the Pride Lands, the dry season has started, and the Lion Guard is busier than ever. During their patrol, Ono informs his friends that Janja's clan is attacking Ma Tembo's herd. The Lion Guard arrives at the scene, and, sure enough, Janja and his crew are attacking the elephants, with Mtoto as their main target. Mtoto is almost caught by Janja and one of his lackeys, Nne, but Kion intervenes and drives the hyenas off. Later, Mtoto and the elephant herd is attacked by Janja's crew again, but the Lion Guard once more intervenes, and Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to blast the hyenas away. After this, Mtoto expresses faith in Ma Tembo as she searches for water. When Ma Tembo successfully locates the new source of water, Mtoto helps in expanding the small pool, and later drinks from it along with the other Pride Landers. "The Ukumbusho Tradition" As a member of Ma Tembo's herd, Mtoto is tasked with participating in the Ukumbusho Tradition, a ceremony that honors the peace between the elephants and lions of the Pride Lands. For the ceremony, Mtoto allows Makini to draw a sunburst on his forehead. However, the paint attracts a swarm of bees that chases Mtoto and the herd across the Pride Lands. The Lion Guard chases down the stampede, and Beshte observes Mtoto attempting to blast away the bees with dust. Kion wonders if the same trick could work on the paint, and Fuli catches up to Mtoto, suggesting that he try to spray at the paint instead of the bees. Mtoto does as he is told, and the paint disappears, prompting the bees to fly away. During the chaos, Mtoto's mother finds herself trapped on top of Mapango Cliffs, which is unstable from all the dry weather. Though she is frightened, Bunga climbs up the cliffs to reach her, and the two descend the cliffs to safety, much to Mtoto's relief. With the bees driven away, the elephants return to Mizimu Grove, where the Ukumbusho Tradition proceeds with the ceremonial sunbursts. "Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas" Bunga asks Ma Tembo to involve her herd in his Christmas celebration. Though she is hesitant, Mtoto expresses interest in the performance, which ultimately persuades Ma Tembo to acquiesce to the Lion Guard's wishes. That night, Mtoto attends Bunga's rehearsal. Things go well until the next morning, when everyone is leaning towards abandoning the project. Before the animals can depart, however, Bunga desperately explains the importance of the performance to himself and Timon, which prompts Mtoto to change his mind. Later, Mtoto performs during the musical sequence "The Twelve Ways of Christmas". "The Kilio Valley Fire" When Kilio Valley catches fire, the Lion Guard enlists the help of Ma Tembo and her herd. Despite their efforts, the fire devastates the valley, and the elephants are forced to leave. Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard, attempts to find Mtoto and his herd members a new home, but the other Pride Landers reject the elephants because of their foreign, disruptive behavior, much to Mtoto's chagrin. Ma Tembo resolves to lead her herd out of the kingdom, to Kion's disappointment. However, as the herd is departing, Kion approaches them for help in putting out a fire at Ndefu Grove. Ma Tembo accepts, and the herd works together to put out the fire. After the rescue, Laini offers the elephants a place with her galagos at Ndefu Grove, which Ma Tembo accepts. "The Fall of Mizimu Grove" At Mizimu Grove, Rafiki and Simba announce Makini's mpando mpaya, and Timon and Pumbaa perform their song ("Tujiinue"). In the midst of the celebration, the Army of Scar attacks, and the Pride Landers rise up to defend themselves. The battle pauses when Scar appears in the flames and threatens to overtake the entirety of the Pride Lands. Frightened by Scar's unexpected appearance, the remaining Pride Landers, including Ma Tembo and her herd, flee Mizimu Grove. Kion uses the Roar of the Elders to defeat the Outlanders, while Simba deliberates what to do with Ma Tembo. Simba then approaches the Pride Landers once the Lion Guard has calmed them and admits that he has had knowledge of Scar's return for some time. Ma Tembo notes that she understands why he'd kept it a secret. The herds deliberate whether they should leave the Pride Lands, and Simba tells them to inform him of their decision the following morning at Pride Rock. At Pride Rock, Kion implores Ma Tembo and her herd to follow him to Mizimu Grove before they decide to leave the kingdom. The herds follow Kion to Pride Rock, where Makini's baobab tree seed has survived the fire. This inspires the Pride Landers to remain in the kingdom and work together to defeat Scar. "Fire from the Sky" Mtoto can be seen during the musical sequence "Height and Sight". Physical appearance Despite his small size, Mtoto is rotund, with a medium blue-gray hide and a pale underbelly. He has blue eyes and the beginnings of small tusks, with a wisp of dark hair on his head. Personality and traits Mtoto is innocent, with little understanding of the world. His playful nature often gets him into trouble, though his intentions are usually good. Voice actors * 'The Lion Guard''' - (2016–) - (TV series) - Justin Felbinger Gallery ShyMtoto.png UncertainMtoto.png 2017-07-17-01_47_17.png Click here to view the rest of the gallery. Media The Lion Guard Hyenas AND Crocodiles Vs Beshte & Mtoto! Follow That Hippo HD Clip|Beshte and Mtoto's escape References Category:Main articles